marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Captain America: Civil War
Captain America: Civil War is a 2016 superhero movie based on the Marvel Comics superhero Captain America. It is a sequel to Captain America: The First Avenger, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Avengers: Age of Ultron and Ant-Man, and the thirteenth installment in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, while also being the first installment of Phase Three. Synopsis Marvel’s Captain America: Civil War finds Steve Rogers leading the newly formed team of Avengers in their continued efforts to safeguard humanity. But after another incident involving the Avengers results in collateral damage, political pressure mounts to install a system of accountability, headed by a governing body to oversee and direct the team. The new status quo fractures the Avengers, resulting in two camps—one led by Steve Rogers and his desire for the Avengers to remain free to defend humanity without government interference, and the other following Tony Stark’s surprising decision to support government oversight and accountability. Plot In 1991, HYDRA operatives inside the Russian Armed Forces travel to their Siberian facility and revive the Winter Soldier from a cryogenic state. After using a set of conditioned trigger words to ensure the Winter Soldier's loyalty, Colonel Vasily Karpov orders him to intercept an automobile and execute its occupants. In the present, approximately one year after the Ultron Offensive, public opinion of the Avengers has become increasingly divided due to the events in New York, Washington, D.C. and Sokovia. The team – which now consists of Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanoff, Sam Wilson and Wanda Maximoff – learn that former sleeper agent Brock Rumlow, who now calls himself "Crossbones" plans to steal a biological chemical weapon from the Institute for Infectious Diseases in Lagos, Nigeria. After being cornered, Rumlow attempts to commit suicide with a bomb vest, trying to take Rogers with him in an act of revenge. Maximoff contains the explosion, but she loses control of her powers and inadvertently destroys a nearby building, killing several relief aid workers from Wakanda. At MIT, Tony Stark demonstrates a piece of technology aimed to recreate and relive old memories, and follows with a speech where he introduces a grant being awarded to all students, giving them all the proper funding to move forward with their own inventions and ideas. Before leaving the stage, he is shaken when the outdated autocue makes reference to Pepper Potts, whom he has broken up with over his refusal to give up being Iron Man. Outside, he is confronted by a grieving mother whose son was killed in the Avengers' battle with Ultron in Sokovia. One month after the incident in Lagos, Nigeria, in their headquarters, the Avengers are visited by Stark and Secretary of State, Thaddeus Ross, waiting for them. Ross explains that, due to the events in Lagos, the United Nations has decided they can no longer be allowed to operate privately. To that end, it has been decided that the Avengers will sign the Sokovia Accords, which will establish an international panel to control the Avengers' movements as well as monitor and police the rapidly growing number of enhanced individuals. The team is divided over the act; Stark supports government oversight because he feels guilty for his role in creating Ultron. He also feels that the Avengers need to take more responsibility for the consequences of their actions, as he did when he discovered his company was secretly shipping weapons to terrorists. However, Rogers worries that the Avengers may be compromised if it comes under the control of a nefarious third party, such as the infiltration of S.H.I.E.L.D. by HYDRA. Ross states that refusing to sign the accords will be seen as an act of resignation. Meanwhile, retired HYDRA operative Colonel Vasily Karpov is ambushed by Helmut Zemo, who asks for information regarding the 1991 mission. Karpov refuses, forcing Zemo to kill him. During their debate about the Accords, Rogers learns that Peggy Carter has passed away in her sleep and leaves for her funeral in London. While there, he learns Sharon Carter was Peggy's niece as she delivers a eulogy about how one should never back down from what they believe in. This solidifies Roger's resolve not to sign the accords. Wanda finds herself confined to the New Avengers Facility by Vision, ostensibly for her safety since emotions are running high after what happened in Lagos. In Vienna, where the signing of the Accords is to take place, a terrorist bomb kills King T'Chaka of Wakanda. When security cameras reveal the suspect as Bucky Barnes, T'Chaka's son, T'Challa, vows revenge. Against Romanoff's advice, Rogers and Wilson decide to go behind Ross' back and bring in Barnes themselves. Following a tip-off by Carter, and a grueling chase, Barnes is captured, and Rogers, Wilson, and T'Challa are arrested for obstruction of justice. While Barnes is in captivity in Berlin, Rogers and Stark argue about the Accords further, with Rogers nearly convinced to sign until he learns of Wanda's in-house arrest. At a power grid station outside the city, a box sent by Zemo contains an e-bomb, which explodes and shuts down electricity for the entire city, including the cameras and computers that were monitoring on Barnes. Barnes is released by Zemo, who uses HYDRA's trigger words to send him on a rampage. Rogers and Wilson intervene just as Barnes is escaping containment, with Rogers attempting to calm Barnes while Wilson chases after Zemo, attempting to flee the facility. Zemo escapes, and Barnes nearly gets away in a helicopter before being caught by Rogers. In a panic, he intentionally crashes the chopper, and as it falls into the nearby river, pulls Rogers in with him before being knocked unconscious by the impact. After coming to his senses, Barnes tells Rogers that Zemo is headed for the abandoned HYDRA facility in Siberia where he and five other Winter Soldiers were created using the formula he stole in 1991. Believing Zemo intends to release the other Winter Soldiers and unleash them on the world, Rogers calls upon Clint Barton for aid in freeing Wanda, which Barton agrees to since he feels he owes her a debt since her brother saved his life in Sokovia. He manages to break into the New Avengers Facility and convinces Wanda to come with him, who uses her abilities to overpower Vision. Falcon decides to recruit Scott Lang to join the team as well, having been impressed by his abilities following their duel a few month prior. Lang, who is in awe at getting to meet Captain America, quickly and easily agrees to join Rogers. Back at the CIA compound, Stark convinces Ross to let him bring his renegade comrades in, and assembles Romanoff, T'Challa, James Rhodes, and Vision. Feeling he is still undermanned, Stark travels to New York and meets Peter Parker, a high school student who has been using enhanced agility and tensile webbing of his own design to fight crime while disguised as a spider-based hero. When Stark asks him why he's doing this, Parker explains that he understands the price of not doing the right thing. Trying to flee Berlin and reach Siberia before Zemo, Rogers and his team assemble at Leipzig/Halle Airport, where they hope to take a chopper out of the country. When sirens indicate the airport is being evacuated, Rogers instructs his team to suit up, and travels to a chopper alone, where he is confronted by Stark alongside his allies (including Parker who now has a new costume courtesy of Stark and is calling himself Spider-Man). When Rogers refuses to back down, the Avengers get into a massive fight which destroys a good section of the airport. During the fight, the Avengers decides to buy time for Rogers and Barnes to reach the Quinjet, at the expense of imprisonment. Ant-Man uses his suit to grow gargantuan, which tips the scales and creates enough of a distraction to allow Rogers and Barnes to reach a jet. The two are confronted by Romanoff, but she can't bring herself to take them down and allows them to leave in Stark's Quinjet, while the rest of the Avengers are captured. As Stark and Rhodes chase the jet, Vision attempts to blast Falcon, who is following them, out of the sky. However, he misses and hits Rhodes, who plummets to the ground and is left paralyzed. Romanoff, knowing she will be arrested for acting against the accords, goes into hiding. Parker is injured in the fight, and a grateful Stark sends the boy back home, much to the former's dismay. Stark finds evidence that Barnes was framed by Zemo, and finds that the rest of the Avengers have been thrown into a top secret prison designed to hold enhanced people. He visits the dismayed former Avengers, and temporarily disables security in order to learn from Wilson where Rogers and Barnes are going. He follows the two to Siberia, and is shadowed by T'Challa. Rogers and Stark reconcile, and as they explore the facility, they discover that the other Winter Soldiers have been murdered by Zemo who had never intended to release them. Zemo reveals that he is a Sokovian and wants to punish the Avengers for the death of his family during Ultron's attack. Zemo shows Stark a security video from 1991, which reveals Barnes as the assassin who murdered Stark's parents to steal samples of the Super Soldier Serum from their car. Rogers admits that he knew the circumstances of their deaths, though not that it was the Barnes himself who killed them. A disillusioned and enraged Stark turns on Barnes, forcing Rogers to fight him to save his friend's life. While trying to crush Stark's arc reactor, Barnes' robotic arm gets destroyed by his suits unibeam. Rogers finally manages to disable Stark's armor and begins to depart with Barnes. As Rogers leaves, Stark bitterly reminds him that his shield doesn't belong to him, but rather his father, who made it. Rogers drops the shield behind and leaves with Barnes. Having succeeded in his plans of ripping apart the Avengers, Zemo waits outside where he meets with T'Challa and the two discuss vengeance and the terrible things it can lead men to do. T'Challa has decided he will not let his desire for revenge consume him like it did Zemo and the Avengers and prevents him from committing suicide, content on sending him to prison. Under the custody of Everett Ross, Zemo hints that while he may be imprisoned, his grand plan wasn't as much of a failure as Ross suggests it was, hinting that he may have further plans as well. Back at the Avengers facility, Stark builds an exo-skeletal frame for Rhodes, to help him regain the use of his legs. Stark receives a package containing a phone and a letter from Rogers. In the letter, Rogers apologizes for everything that happened and for not telling him the truth about his parents, as well as noting his regret that he cannot accept the accords. He tells Stark that he knows the day will come when the team will need to come together and act as one. When that day arrives, Rogers and the Avengers (whom Rogers has broken out of prison just as Stark is reading the letter) will be there. Later, Barnes and Rogers are granted asylum in Wakanda by T'Challa. Barnes chooses to undergo cryostasis until his brainwashing can be completely removed or suppressed successfully. As Rogers warns T'Challa that the governments of the world will come to Wakanda if they find out Barnes is there, T'Challa dares them to try as he and Rogers gaze at a giant statue of a black panther. Meanwhile, Peter Parker discovers a portable holographic computer that Stark had programmed into his Web-Shooters. A caption states '[[Spider-Man: Homecoming|'Spider-Man will return']]'. Cast *Chris Evans as Steve Rogers/Captain America *Robert Downey, Jr. as Tony Stark/Iron Man *Sebastian Stan as Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier *Chadwick Boseman as T'Challa/Black Panther *Anthony Mackie as Sam Wilson/Falcon *Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow *Emily VanCamp as Sharon Carter/Agent 13 *Don Cheadle as James Rhodes/War Machine *Tom Holland as Peter Parker/Spider-Man *Paul Bettany as Vision *Elizabeth Olsen as Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch *Jeremy Renner as Clint Barton/Hawkeye *Paul Rudd as Scott Lang/Ant-Man *Frank Grillo as Brock Rumlow/Crossbones *William Hurt as [[Thaddeus Ross|Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross]] *Daniel Brühl as Helmut Zemo *Marisa Tomei as May Parker *Martin Freeman as Everett Ross *John Kani as King T'Chaka *John Slattery as Howard Stark *Hope Davis as Maria Stark *Kerry Condon as F.R.I.D.A.Y. *Alfre Woodard as Miriam Sharpe *Gene Farber as Vasily Karpov *Stan Lee as Fed-Ex Driver *Gozie Agbo as Theo Broussard Appearances Locations *Lagos, Nigeria **Institute for Infectious Diseases Building *Cambridge, Massachusetts **Massachusetts Institute of Technology *New Avengers Facility, New York *Cleveland, Ohio *New York City, New York **Parker Residence **Columbia University Medical Center ** (mentioned) ** (mentioned) *Schkeuditz, Germany **Flughafen Leipzig-Halle *Berlin, Germany **Joint Counter Terrorist Centre Building *London, England **Saint Luke's Cathedral *Vienna, Austria **Vienna International Centre *Raft *Bucharest, Romania *Siberia, Russia **HYDRA Siberian Facility *Wakanda **Wakanda Medical Center * , New York (flashback and footage) *Novi Grad, Sokovia (mentioned and footage) *Washington, D.C. (mentioned and footage) ** (mentioned) *Pentagon (mentioned) *Las Vegas, Nevada (mentioned) *Fort Lauderdale, Florida (mentioned) *Phoenix, Arizona (mentioned) *Paris, France (mentioned) *Amsterdam, Netherlands (mentioned) *Geneva, Switzerland (mentioned) *Italy (mentioned) *Bahamas (mentioned) *Uganda (map) Events *Attack on the IFID Headquarters *Bombing of the Vienna International Centre *Chase of Bucky Barnes *Escape from the Joint Counter Terrorist Center *Rescue of Wanda Maximoff *Avengers Civil War **Clash of the Avengers **Battle of the HYDRA Siberian Facility **Leaking of the Raft *Assassination of Howard and Maria Stark (flashback) *Chitauri Invasion **Battle of New York (mentioned and footage) *HYDRA Uprising **Battle at the Triskelion (mentioned and footage) *Ultron Offensive **Battle of Sokovia (mentioned and footage) *Battle of Gulmira (mentioned) *Duel at New Avengers Facility (mentioned) *Aldrich Killian's War **Battle on the Norco (mentioned) Items *Captain America's Uniform *Captain America's Shield **Vibranium *Winter Soldier's Prosthetic Arm *Winter Soldier Book *Iron Man Armor: Mark XLVI *Iron Man Gauntlet *War Machine Armor: Mark III *Arc Reactor *EXO-7 Falcon **Redwing *B.A.R.F. *Black Widow's Bite *Black Widow's Batons *Hawkeye's Quiver and Bow *Mind Stone *Memory Suppressing Machine *Ant-Man Suit **Pym Particles *Pym Particles Disks *Panther Habit **Vibranium *Spider-Man Suit *Web-Shooters **Spider-Signal *Sokovia Accords *Super Soldier Serum *Scepter (mentioned) Vehicles *Quinjet *Helicarrier (footage) *Chitauri Chariot (footage) * *Black Panther's Jet Sentient Species *Humans *Chitauri (footage) Creatures *Leviathans (footage) Organizations *Avengers *United Nations *CIA *FBI * *IFID * ** *JCTC *Russian Armed Forces *United States Armed Forces *HYDRA *MI6 (mentioned) *S.H.I.E.L.D. (mentioned) *Stark Industries (mentioned) * (mentioned) *World Security Council (mentioned) *Sokovian Intelligence (mentioned) **EKO Scorpion (mentioned) * Mentioned *Charlie Spencer *Bruce Banner (mentioned and footage) *Thor *Peggy Carter (mentioned and picture) *Sarah Rogers *Ultron *Pepper Potts *Laura Barton *Cooper Barton *Lila Barton *Nathaniel Barton *Hank Pym *Dolores *Loki *Steve (12C) * *Franklin D. Roosevelt * * * * *'' '' *'' '' ** ** *'' '' Production In January 2014, Variety reported that Anthony and Joe Russo would return to direct a third Captain America installment with Chris Evans returning as Captain America and Kevin Feige returning to produce.‘Captain America 3′ Takes Shape at Marvel (EXCLUSIVE) The Russo brothers have been confirmed to direct the third film and are working with the film's writers Christopher Markus and Stephen McFeely for the film's storyDirectors Joe & Anthony Russo Confirm They’ll Direct CAPTAIN AMERICA 3; Say They’re Breaking the Story Now with Screenwriters Christopher Markus & Stephen McFeely, citing that it will be the "wrap-up" of the Steve Rogers storyline.Russo Brothers say Captain America 3 will wrap up Steve Rogers storyline It is confirmed that the film will be released on May 6, 2016. On October 14th, 2014, it was reported that Marvel Studios and Robert Downey, Jr. were negotiating a major appearance as Iron Man in Captain America 3.Robert Downey Jr. to Join ‘Captain America 3′ (EXCLUSIVE) On October 28th, 2014, Robert Downey, Jr. was confirmed to appear, while Chadwick Boseman was confirmed to appear as Black Panther, and the official title for the film was revealed, all at the Marvel live event in . On January 26th, 2015, a casting call announced that Daniel Brühl will portray Baron Zemo, though Marvel Studios had not yet officially confirmed the information.[http://www.moviecastingcall.org/2015/01/captain-america-civil-war-casting-calls.html Captain America: Civil War Casting Calls] On February 10th, 2015, Sony Pictures and Marvel came to an agreement that allows Spider-Man to appear in Captain America: Civil War. Filming began in April, 2015No Hydra Or S.H.I.E.L.D. In Season One Of AGENT CARTER; Will Feature One Major Marvel Villain and concluded on August 21, 2015.CAPTAIN AMERICA: CIVIL WAR Wraps; Ant-Man & War Machine Spotted On Set w/ Cap & Iron Man On November 24, 2015, the first official teaser trailer debuted. The second trailer arrived on March 10, 2016. Videos Trailers The Civil War Begins – 1st Trailer for Marvel’s “Captain America Civil War” Captain America Civil War Official International Trailer (2016) HD Marvel's Captain America Civil War - Trailer 2 The Past is Prelude - Marvel's Captain America Civil War Teasers Captain America Civil War - Promo Video - Team Cap Captain America Civil War - Promo Video - Team Iron Man Interviews Chris_Evans_Ponders_Spider-Man_in_Civil_War_Plus_Hemsworth_Chooses_Team_Cap_Vs._Team_Iron_Man Marvel's_Civil_War_Robert_Downey_Jr._&_Chris_Evans_on_What_Drives_Cap_and_Iron_Man_Apart Behind the Scenes Captain America Donut War Captain America vs Iron Man Images Posters Divided We Fall Captain America poster.jpg Divided We Fall Winter Soldier poster.jpg Divided We Fall Falcon poster.jpg Divided We Fall Hawkeye poster.jpg Divided We Fall Scarlet Witch poster.jpg Divided We Fall Ant-Man poster.jpg Divided We Fall Iron Man.jpg Divided We Fall Black Panther.jpg Divided We Fall War Machine .jpg Divided We Fall Black Widow.jpg Divided We Fall Vision.jpg Music *''Captain America: Civil War – Original Motion Picture Soundtrack'' Not in the Official Soundtrack References External Links * * Category:Phase Three Movies Category:Released Movies